


Hold My Hand, I’ll Hold Yours

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles was excited. Stiles was very excited. Not only was he spending a full day with Peter, something of a rarity even a year into their relationship, but they were going skating. To add to his excitement, they were going to the canal, something that Stiles hadn’t done with someone else in a long, long time.





	Hold My Hand, I’ll Hold Yours

Stiles was excited.

Stiles was  _ very  _ excited. 

Not only was he spending a full day with Peter, something of a rarity even a year into their relationship, but they were going  _ skating _ . To add to his excitement, they were going to the canal, something that Stiles hadn’t done with someone else in a long, long time.

Skating had been something of a tradition in the Stilinski family before his mother passed away. His mom had skated competitively during her youth, and his dad had played hockey up until he graduated from high school. They were both skaters, and his mom often regaled him with tales of how they met at their community rink. 

As a family they would skate all winter long, usually on the rink his dad would make in their backyard, and going to the canal was something of a treat. They hadn’t been to the canal since his mother passed away, though, and his father hadn’t built a rink in their backyard since the summer before she got sick. 

If Stiles had ever wanted to go skating, he had to take himself. Without his license he could go only so far, and that meant walking to the nearest rink—and there was always one within walking distance—and skating outside. Sometimes Scott’s mom would take them both to indoor rinks during free-skates, but more often than not, they spent the better part of their winter at community rinks.

Bussing to Rideau wasn’t hard, but it was a long trip, and Stiles had never been a huge fan of public transportation. When he got his G2, he started going to the canal a few times a year. He only ever went to the canal alone—it didn’t feel right to go with anyone else—and he still spent most of his time skating outside with Scott.

So, going to the canal with Peter meant a lot to him. Stiles had tried not to make a big deal out of it, but he hadn’t been able to fully hide his excitement at continuing a family tradition with his boyfriend. Peter had been great about Stiles’ enthusiasm, not complaining when Stiles woke him up early that morning. 

Peter had just pulled him back in to cuddle, and they spent an hour in bed catching up. Between both of their work schedules and Stiles’ school, they didn’t see each other nearly as much as they wanted. After Stiles had been able to drag him out of bed, Peter had treated them to breakfast on the market, and they had headed downtown once they were finished.

Peter had never been to the canal before, even to walk, and Stiles excitedly pulled him down the stairs to the ice. He hadn’t stopped talking since they left the diner, wildly waving his hands as he told Peter stories from when he came with his family. Stiles stepped onto the ice confidently, his skates hanging off his shoulder, the laces tied together.

Peter’s skates were in a neat little carrying bag, brand-new and shiny, and Stiles was still a little outraged that his boyfriend hadn’t even owned skates. Stiles has been using the same pair for six years, and they have definitely seen better days. 

“Slippery,” Peter said mildly, and Stiles turned to him with a grin. 

It was still fairly early, before noon  _ and _ a Friday—Stiles was still surprised they each got the day off—and the ice, at least down by the mall, was still pretty smooth. The weather was nice, the sun bright and high in the sky, keeping away the worst of the hill. The wind was mild, and Stiles was more than comfortable all bundled up. They made their way to the shack, Stiles swinging their clasped hands between them.

A wave of hot air smacked him hard in the face as he pushed into the shack, Peter trailing behind him. He collapsed onto the bench, patting the leather next to him until Peter sat down beside him. There were only a few people inside, and he hadn’t seen too many out on the ice. 

“I’m really, really excited to be doing this,” Stiles said, slipping off his boots and tugging on his skates, tying them snugly. 

“Right,” Peter said, and when Stiles looked over Peter was staring down at his skates, yet to even take them out of their bag.

He bit down on a smile when Peter tugged his own boots off with a frown, the crease between his eyebrows more pronounced than Stiles had ever seen before. He had to fight back a giggle when Peter wrestled his skates on, not bothering to loosen the laces before he tried shoving his feet inside.

“Do you need help?” Stiles asked with a snort, once Peter had gotten his feet securely into his skates and was back to just staring at them.

“Do keep in mind that I have never done this before,” Peter said, his tone a touch defensive.

Stiles smiled at him softly, and he sunk to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He said a soft “gimme”, grabbing the ankle of Peter’s skate and pulling it between his thighs. He made quick work of tying the laces, tugging them tightly—a bit tighter than he would himself, but it would be better for Peter until he learned how he preferred his own skates to be tied. 

Once he had gotten both of Peter’s skates tied up, he stood, and gave Peter a big smile. “So, think you’re ready to take to the ice?”

Peter made a scoffing sound, and an older lady near the end of the benches snorted. Stiles shot her a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Stiles said, holding his hands out for Peter to take. “C’mon, the first step is standing up.” 

Stiles grabbed both of Peter’s hands in his own and tugged him up, though maybe with a bit too much force, as Peter nearly fell forward. Stiles managed to steady him, and he smiled encouragingly as he took a step backwards. Peter rolled his eyes, though he wobbled when he took his first step, holding on tightly to Stiles’ hands. 

“You’re doing great,” Stiles said, keeping his tone light and encouraging.

Peter took another step, his eyebrows pulling down into a frown. “This is strange.”

“It is,” Stiles agreed, pulling the shack’s door open and helping Peter down onto the ice. “Easy,” he added when Peter almost slipped forward.

Stiles pushed himself backward, slowly gliding as Peter attempted to walk in his skates, but only slipping when his blades slid against the ice. “Don’t step,” Stiles said, keeping a strong hold on Peter’s hands. “You want to push. You’re going to glide, you’re supposed to.”

Peter huffed, and he had yet to look up from his own feet. “I’m trying.”

“Just go slow. Do you think you can stand on your own, and I could show you what I mean?” Stiles asked, helping Peter come to a complete stop on the ice, and held him steady.

Peter nodded and Stiles sent him a smile, slowly letting go out Peter’s hands and absolutely not laughing when he swayed forward, nearly falling over before he was able to right himself, his hands thrown out in the air. Stiles spun on the ice, a little more than he needed to, and then pushed himself forward. 

He didn’t go far, only a few strides before he turned and skated back towards Peter.

“See what I mean? You just push,” Stiles told him, smiling softly at the look of concentration on Peter’s face. Adorable.

Stiles had never taught anyone how to skate before, but he had vague memories of his parents teaching his classmates, when they went skating as a class. He grabbed Peter’s hands again, pulling him along the ice and encouraging him. Stiles tried his best not to laugh every time Peter stumbled or nearly fell, but it was so strange to see Peter, perfect and poised Peter, struggling at something as simple as skating.

It took them almost half an hour before Peter could glide along the ice, and even then it wasn’t a smooth ride. Peter wobbled horribly, and he kept one hand tightly gripped in Stiles’. Stiles didn’t mind though, and he skated slowly beside his boyfriend. His face hurt from how much he was smiling, and he felt like he was going to split his face open with the force of his grin.

They had already skated for over an hour, and although it was rather slow going at the start, they made good distance. They hit the two-kilometre mark before deciding to head back, taking a break at one of the picnic tables along the way. Stiles had taken a ridiculous amount of selfies, forcing Peter to take pictures with him, and then spending nearly ten minutes choosing the one he wanted to make his profile photo.

“You’re doing so well!” Stiles exclaimed, once they were back on the ice. 

“Thank you,” Peter said, dramatically bowing as though showing off his skill.

“Very good, very good!” Stiles cheered, clapping as he laughed. Peter’s smile was just as large as Stiles’, and he skated over to Stiles, wrapping himself around the boys back as they slid across the ice. “Are you having fun?”

“Now that I can stay upright, I am having quite a good time,” Peter told him, breath warm over Stiles’ chilled ears.

Stiles laughed, turning in the circle of Peter’s arms to steal a kiss before skating away, pushing against the ice hard. Peter shouted after him but Stiles didn’t slow down, laughing as he skated away. They played a sort of tag for a while, stealing kisses once they caught up with the other, skating back and forth along the same length of ice.

By the time Peter gave in, Stiles’ stomach was sore from laughing so much. 

“I love you,” Stiles said, not for the first time, but it was still new enough that the words felt heavy on his tongue.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Peter told him, wrapping Stiles up in his arms and Stiles happily pressed his face into Peter’s neck, burying his face against Peter’s scarf in an attempt to warm his nose.

The shack was only a few minutes ago, and they skated slowly, fingers twined together. Stiles had such a wonderful time that he didn't want the day to be over, but they had already been there for a few hours. He couldn’t wait for the next time they’d be able to do this, and he swore to himself that he would make sure to clear another day to spend with Peter.

Stiles stepped into the shack, the heat a welcome reprieve from the chilly air. He collapsed onto the bench, watching Peter waddle over, far more confident in his footing than he had been at the beginning of their trip. He made quick work of untying his laces, letting out a breath as he slipped his feet back into his boots before jumping to his feet.

“Can we get Beaver Tails?” Stiles asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. They felt  _ light _ , and it took him a few minutes to adjust to walking without skates again. 

“Didn’t you want to go for Shawarma?” Peter asked, and Stiles sent him a hurt look.

“I don’t see why we can’t get Beaver Tails  _ and _ Shawarma,” Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Peter slipped his skates back into their little carrying bag. 

“If you insist,” Peter told him, though the look he sent Stiles was nothing but fond.

“I insist,” Stiles told him with a nod of his head, leaning down for a quick kiss. “Thank you,” Stiles said against Peter’s mouth, his own lips twisting into a smile when Peter nipped at him.

Yeah, he was definitely going to make sure they did this again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did not plan on writing this. In fact, I am currently sludging through two other Steter long fics, that are killing me and may not be finished in time... BUT THAT'S OKAY IT'S FINE.
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
